The present invention relates generally to a device for securing a can, such as a paint can, to a support structure such as ladder, and method of forming such a device.
Painters working on a ladder may find it desirable to secure a can of paint to the ladder. Once the can of paint is secured to the ladder, the painter can focus on the job at hand with two free hands without having to constantly hold or balance the paint can. Securement of the paint can also reduces or eliminates inadvertent spills.
The prior art includes a number of examples of devices for securing paint cans to ladders. Nevertheless, there exists a continuing need for improvements in such devices.